magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 88
This issue cost £3.99 and was released in October 2012. Select Wii U Mania - 2 pages (6-7) : Wii U goes on tour as pre-order allocation gets snapped up. Soap Box - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) : Witch way next? Why Nintendo's gamble on Bayonetta 2 could be fantastic news for the Wii U Why we love... - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (10-11) : Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney The Month Ahead - 1 page (12) Features Access All Areas - 10 pages (16-25) : Your essential monthly round-up of all the fascinating facts, figures, quotes, and rumours surrounding Nintendo's awesome new console. Preparing to Launch - 12 pages (38-49) Diary of the Dead {Part 2} - 4 pages (82-85) 20 Nintendo Ways to Celebrate Hallowe'en - 6 pages (86-91) The Making of... - 4 pages (92-95) : Resident Evil: Revelations A Brief History of... - 4 pages (112-115) : Level-5 Connect Discuss - 2 pages (28-29) Network - 2 pages (30-31) Inbox - 2 pages (32-33) Nintendo TV - 2 pages (34-35) Challenges - 1 page (36) Previews Nintendo Land - Wii U - Matthew Castle - 6 pages (50-55) Paper Mario: Sticker Star - 3DS - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (56) Fallblox - 3DS - Matthew Castle - 1 page (57) Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Wii U - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (58-59) Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge - Wii U - Chris Scullion - 1 page (60) Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Wii U - Daniel Robson - 1 page (62) New Super Mario Bros. U - Wii U - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (64-65) Rayman Legends - Wii U - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (66) Little Inferno - Wii U - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (69) Nano Assault Neo - Wii U - Chris Scullion - 1 page (70) Toki Tori 2 - Wii U - Chris Scullion - 1 page (71) Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed - Wii U - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (72) Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate - Wii U - Daniel Robson - 4 pages (74-77) Dragon Quest X: Rise of the Five Tribes Online - Wii U - Joe Skrebels - 4 pages (78-81) Reviews Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask : It's not the smartest Layton ever, but it's a huge improvement on Spectre's Call. FIFA 13 : Only the two game modes, but they'll last a while. Great, but not yet perfect. Angry Birds Trilogy : It's £30. THIRTY! The equivalent package is under £2 on a phone. Need we say more? Just Dance 4 : So familiar it's like an old friend by now. If you've liked it before, you'll like it now. FIFA 13 : A disgracefully cynical 'update' with nothing new. Stick with FIFA 12, it's only a tenner. Pokemon Dream Radar : Rare Pokemon fail to mask the tedium in this fleetingly entertaining aside. La Mulana : Tough, but with a huge sense of accomplishment. Dauntingly good. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link : It can be unforgiving, but this challenging game is an essential piece of Zelda history. Directory Get more from... - 4 pages (118-121) : Pokemon Black/White 2 3DS Essentials - 2 pages (122-123) Wii Essentials - 2 pages (124-125) DSi Essentials - 2 pages (126-127) Hardware Essentials - 2 pages (128-129) Issue Index Countdown to Wii U - 1 page (130) Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews